


[玹容]偃

by YikuaiGao



Category: Jaeyoung - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	[玹容]偃

起码到2023年同队的所有人都会心照不宣的讨厌同一个人——李泰容不入伍，谁也没办法获得这份殊荣。  
李泰容的讨人喜欢和令人厌烦总在等比例增长，他可能至今没有发现自己有两种模式，切换起来总是很突然很莫名其妙，估计没人受得了他，上一秒还在因为你练习不到位出错频频跟你吹胡子瞪眼，下一秒回了宿舍就举着小勺子问你冰淇淋吃不吃。  
李泰容那张脸啊，杀人与融化仅在一秒之间，没有人会喜欢他这样长期处于打一巴掌给个甜枣吃的性格，即使有再可爱的一面也不。带着这种坚决，长时间内大家都很能做到不给李泰容面子，在他那颗“我们团队会更好”的热忱的心沸腾冒泡的时候冷漠走开。  
利用集体主义唤起一时之间的热血，那种莫名其妙的责任感，让一群男人因为这个而服从他根本不可能。  
说实话，他也是有点个人英雄主义的吧。拼了命的努力，像他说的那样，为了团队蛮拼命的，他又是队长，开会的时候急得痛心疾首的样子难免惹人厌烦。  
哦合着我们不想红吗？

成团前也是年轻气盛的年纪，不像现在还能把尖锐的厌烦像给桌子角包块棉布似的在表面上粉饰太平，所有不耐明晃晃地不避讳。所以他知道，他都知道。  
我们没打过架纯属他太经常做出动物一样的依赖，让我在出拳前动了恻隐之心。  
他示弱的地点固定在寝室可能，玫瑰不刺手多么令人心旷神怡。  
我们过的不矛盾吗，犯点错就凶得要吃人，想捅他一拳问他你算个什么东西，眼前又浮现起他睡得迷迷糊糊只露一颗头的样子。我们像彼此的网，李泰容被我的厌烦包围了，但我也被他无知觉地依赖网住了。

说到底男人这种动物天生喜欢征服，睡前把几个大男人说的脸皮发热的人关了灯热热乎乎地靠过来，如果你的手交叠缠在自己胸前，他也会有出奇的耐心跟故意用力不让他打开的你的双手斗争，直到他把你的胳膊环在他的腰上，直到他心满意足地用他的额头抵住你的胸膛。

其实我打破了平衡。  
丛林里只能有一只老虎，它站在森林的正中央，它是森林之王，但是看似空无一兽的这块地方，在草丛里，在密林后，我们都在注视他。  
不论怀着什么样的感情，他站在中央，他是靶子，我们的也好，别人的也好，他是靶子。我们都应该遵循丛林法则，不该有任何一个人偷跑。箭都射在他身上，也相应承受他虎啸的悲鸣。只要不露面的紧紧盯着，就可以在暗处滋生一切肮脏，怜悯也无所谓，只是不能触碰他，除了触碰他，怎么对待他都行。  
但我还是违背了丛林法则。  
贯穿李泰容比什么认知都令我感到爽，尤其是其他的人也蠢蠢欲动却没迟迟没能下手的时候。  
我摘下了第一颗禁果。唯一而馥郁。

很久之前我不是郑在玹。Jeffrey更偏爱大屁股美国女人，热辣奔放花样多，就算要拍视频也不怕搔首弄姿。但是画面切回李泰容这里，十八禁的内容也被迫纯情。遮光窗帘拉的严实，衣服还没脱就已经拉了灯。把门关上，唯一光源都切断的话，我被迫连蛇的能力都要学习——感知热源，捕获猎物。  
黑夜里他才能放得开，他可能也会下蛊，明明什么都看不见，我却能准确地判断他的方位。他所在的地方像红外夜视仪里巨大的红点，颜色深红，热到极点。  
我能被他烫化。青涩地，连叫都压抑着。虽然两具滚烫的身体在纠缠，他却极力地克制着。他也很矛盾，既然滚到了一起来，就不要管明天睁开眼四目相对的时候会多尴尬。让我对他念念不忘不好吗，说不定我还能在他训我们的时候服个软。  
我打了他的屁股，跟之前睡过的女人完全不一样的类型。他没什么屁股，小而紧实，回响清脆，他很明显地收缩了一下，像是狠狠地吻了我，用他滚烫的后穴。  
我逼问他，你爱不爱我。  
其实这不是该问的问题。成年人的游戏谁先说爱谁就输了，这不符合我高级玩家的身份，但我就是，就是想逼一次李泰容，想看他到底能怎么反应。毕竟如果像我一样亲眼见过他示弱时候流泪的样子，就不免会想象，想象有一天这些眼泪会为我而流。  
他不回答我我就打他的屁股，啪啪作响，他却能咬紧上面的嘴，转而用下面那张紧紧收缩着。  
是讨好吧，像他缩紧脸腮为我咬的时候那样。上面下面都是一样的会用这种方式讨好我。  
食髓知味。我醒来之前的梦里都是颠鸾倒凤地色块余韵，而醒来以后只剩我自己的床铺和整洁的房间令这个漆黑的夜晚显得像一场春梦。

李泰容难得地没在餐桌上吃甜是唯一的实感，被金道英问到他还被牛奶呛了一下。  
嗓子伤到了。多么好笑的说法，还是对着一名vocal这么描述。  
金道英凉凉的目光落在我身上，我迎上去跟他对视。实际上不论多么自然的回应都不能改变一个人先入为主的猜想。  
金道英知道了，他把李泰容的点心端走的时候我觉察。但他也不会有趟这趟浑水的想法。  
没谁能真正驯服他，李泰容常被他反咬。我们之间，金道英更像是锋利的拆信刀，反抗里毫不犹豫地划破李泰容，而我更像是粘合剂，李泰容流下鲜血的血肉由我粘合，虽然包扎更应该用药。  
所以李泰容的疤痕是我们每个人联合起来的馈赠。  
他想直取他的心脏，准确利落。而我从后出发，女人的阴道通往她们的心，李泰容的后庭也可以被我捣向它该去的地方。  
李泰容18岁才开始跳舞，柔韧性却是天生的，撕开他的大腿插进去，以最大限度开合，他很少拒绝。凌虐的快感比我过去尝过的许多滋味要好。白天我要做绅士，晚上就无所顾忌地做野兽，同李泰容撕扯，我们将彼此撕碎，比比看谁先认输。  
李泰容虽然处于弱势地位，他却从没向我认过输。例如他从不肯让我听到他为我出声。  
他可以为我打开，他可以在黑夜里滚烫，甚至像尾蛇，蚀骨缠绕，但却从不肯多出一点声音。  
像默片，像无声春梦。

我约了跟李泰容纠缠后的第一个女人。  
活动上碰过一次，随后就紧紧地缠了上来。哑巴玩久了多少都会生气的，所以我答应了。  
酒店房间里所有的灯都被打开，情趣蜡烛也被点上，是真的灯火通明。那女孩不像李泰容那般畏惧光亮，她没有任何涩意，被我看的清清楚楚也坦然大方，像我记忆里美国的日子一样，她们大胆奔放，不吝啬于展示自己美丽的躯体，叫出来的声音也是本钱，她们也想着征服。我本来只是拿了手机吓唬她，她却主动地配合我。她猩红指甲点在我的左胸，想你用这里也永久记住。  
我也打了她的屁股，女人同男人多有不同，回弹的肉感令人晃神。  
我想这不挺好，比黑漆漆里面偷情的哑巴做///爱不是好多了吗？刺激，神经放松，多好。  
随便约谁都比你李泰容强。

我彻夜不归李泰容也没有一个电话。我记得上次李楷灿去梦的寝室睡觉忘记告诉他，他打了整个晚上，仿佛李楷灿是没离过家的小孩，20岁了仍要他护在翅膀下。  
我回来见到他，他也面色如常，询问没有，眼神也没有施舍，仿佛顺理成章。他吃饱了去工作室，金道英也要去公司。他们从我眼前经过，只有我在激烈的思想活动。  
随后李泰容在公司跟徐英浩直播了。徐英浩替他买了蛋糕，他很轻易地，对着徐英浩，露出了傻瓜一样的笑容。  
他这不是第一次，跟金道英，跟中本悠太，跟很多人的直播里他都这么不设防。  
徐英浩的眼神那么无奈，有时候男人的无奈也是宠爱。这眼神跟其他人对他的纵容重叠。  
大家都偷跑了。  
纷纷掉入李泰容的陷阱。  
我看着都很心甘情愿。  
那些紧张的讨厌的气氛像是在我偷跑得意地抢占先机的时候悄悄散尽了，我像骄傲的兔子，一觉醒来，乌龟都看上了我的终点。

推倒李泰容，把他压在我们两个都熟悉的那张床上，一如既往的黑，我们谁都看不见谁，只听见喘息，我的喘息。  
我抚摸他，他顺从。昨夜像没发生过一样。  
在我们的肉体激烈碰撞的时候我又像个低级玩家一样逼迫他，你爱我吗。  
我有时怀疑他是不是可以操控自己的声音，为什么就能不出声。  
他激怒我了。就算掐住了他的脖子，他也不肯，也不肯为我溢出一声呻吟。仿佛他也置身事外，只有我自己沉溺在一次次情爱。  
我打开了灯，一切明亮袒露在我们之间，他的痴迷还没来得及被抽走就被暴露在大亮的灯光下，瞳孔扩大，速干成橘皮的粉齑消失。缱绻的爱意像受伤的幼雀的翅膀在来临的冬日瑟缩着，他用手遮住了他的眼睛，胸膛起伏，眼角淌下泪滴。原来黑夜里他是这样注视着我的吗？

李泰容还沾着泪珠潮意的手指轻轻划过我昨夜激情留下的吻痕，一个，两个，三个…  
他披上衣服，一步一步缓慢地走出这间房间。  
“就到这吧。”  
他走出去了。再没回来。


End file.
